


Upon Eternal Winds

by Halcy (halcyonweekend)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gentleness, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonweekend/pseuds/Halcy
Summary: [5.0/Shadowbringers Spoilers Within!]The day had been won, the skies no longer poisoned by the Flood of Light, but there was still something weighing heavy on the Warrior of Light/Darkness's mind. He decided to get to the bottom of it, while he still had time.





	Upon Eternal Winds

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe this game, it truly made me fall in love with so many characters...especially the Exarch....another reminder that these are spoilers for the end of shadowbringers! and specifically the quest A Breath of Respite!

When he slept that night, there were no nightmares. There were no phantoms plaguing him, or existences from pasts he never experienced. There were no dreams at all. Still, he awoke at the crack of dawn, expecting the warrior who shared his title to be standing beside him. He seemed to be gone for the moment as well. Sadamitsu didn’t hate his company, the opposite really, but being spied on from multiple avenues grew to be exhausting to say the least.

Tossing the covers aside, he slipped on his boots, and made for the door. Looking over, he saw a fresh tray of sandwiches, a few fresh fruits, and a tea pot, still steaming. He hadn’t felt anyone come in and out, but he had also been in a fairly deep sleep, so he just shrugged it off. He poured himself a cup and devoured an egg sandwich as he waited for his tea to cool. He hadn’t realized it before, but he was famished. Defeating Emet-Selch took more out of him than he realized, he pondered as he alternated between bites of peach and sips of green tea.

The birds sung their song, and from his room, he could hear and feel the beginnings of the city waking up, ready to work another day, free from the bonds of Light. After finishing his meal, he made his way to the front desk, quietly thanking the innkeeper for his continued hospitality. He continued his way outside, slowly walking past people, some opening up their shops, some carrying deliveries to and fro, some enjoying their own meals, all of acknowledging him in their own way. It was still something he could never get used to, he wondered why.

He wandered without much thought, not having a destination in particular, but as he made his way to the main aetheryte, he suddenly felt compelled to the Ocular. Though he hadn’t dreamed since his return, the sight of the Crystal Exarch’s face, beaten and bruised, with tear stains still visible, haunted him. He knew he was alright, he saw it well enough when they returned, but something in him needed to double, or even triple-check.

He made it to the foot of the stairs leading up, and took a slight detour to the aetheryte nearby. He felt only concern ever since he noticed the Exarch weaken whenever he wasn’t near enough to the tower. Even now, as he stood inside, there was something within him that compelled him to go. He remembered their chat in Kholusia, how tired he looked.

As they rested on the boulder, he remembered the desire the Exarch felt, to lay his heart bare to one he had in mind, without the need for secrecy. He remembered the Exarch’s voice, as he desired to be apart of the one’s next adventure.

To travel the lands, and cross the seas, and take to the skies on the eternal wind.

Sadamitsu chuckled to himself as he recalled those words, he was so completely consumed by his journey, he hadn’t even realized who the Exarch had spoke of. As the laughter subsided, his heart began to beat faster, and he began to feel warm, despite the cool breeze running through. This wasn’t an unfamiilar feeling, but after so much struggle, it took him by surprise.

He sprinted up the stairs, rushing past the guard, who gave him a quick smile and wave, and burst through the doors. He continued up the hall until he made it to the doors of the Ocular proper. He took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes, hoping his heart wouldn’t betray him so soon.

As he reached to knock on the door, a gentle voice answered. “Come in.”

Sadamitsu blanched, realizing he had most likely been watching him the entire time. Though try as he might, he was awful at hiding how he was feeling, even when there was no one around to look. He pushed open the door, just enough that he could slip through, quickly closing it behind him.

The Exarch turned to face him, smiling. “Ah, Sadamitsu, how good it is to see you! How are you faring?”

Sadamitsu took a moment to find his words. “I am…well. I finally managed to sleep through the night.” He cleared his throat, his voice growing quieter. “May we speak freely?”

“Of course, my friend, the floor is yours…” His smile faded, concern in his eyes. “Is something the matter?”

Though the Ocular was private enough, he still was paranoid that at any moment, Lyna, or any of the Scions, would come bursting through those doors, and he wasn’t sure his heart could take it. “May we speak…elsewhere?” His eyes moved to the door which held the Umbilicus. The Exarch followed his gaze, still visibly worried.

“I see.” He motioned him over as he walked to the door, unlocking it. Sadamitsu jogged over, slipping past him. The Exarch closed and locked the door behind him, taking a spot in the middle of the room. “Apologies for the mess, the research continues on sending your companions back to the Source.”

“Barely noticed…” His heart was pounding again, and he could feel a bead of sweat trail down his neck. He quickly took a seat, the same one Urianger sat in when he recalled their conversation that sparked this whole thing.

He noticed immediately. “You look unwell…if there is anything I may do on your behalf, please don’t hesitate to tell me.”

His eyes darted to the locked door before they made their way to the floor. “Do you remember of what we spoke of in Kholusia, before I ascended Mt. Gulg?”

The Exarch brought a finger to his lip, going through the many conversations they had had in their short time together.

He was beginning to have second thoughts already, maybe he didn’t even remember what he was talking about…but still he went on. “You were taking a rest, as being a conduit of the Crystal Tower meant you were only weaker the further you went, and I joined you, at your behest.”

The Exarch’s eyes lit up. “Ah but of course, did I speak out of turn?” He tilted his head, still very much confused.

“No, no, it’s just…something you said has stuck with me throughout all this time. I apologize for interrupting you…” He sighed. “You wished to speak with someone, to let them know fully the truth, yes? And in turn, to maybe share some adventures together?” His words and thoughts were jumbled around, but he tried his best to express himself.

He smiled widely. “Yes, that is true. I would adore nothing more but to share that and more with him.”

“Indulge me, if you can. But…is the one you speak of me?” His voice was a whisper now, and still he could hear his heartbeat through his words.

“In my delirium, I figured it all but obvious, but I suppose we were both caught up in much more important things.” He heard the other inhale sharply. “I could think of no other.”

Instinctively, his hand shot to his chest. He wanted to speak but his tongue felt heavy. He knew it since they had spoke, but hearing it confirmed almost seemed too much for him to bear.

The Exarch kneeled down, a hand holding onto his scepter, as he scanned Sadamitsu, afraid that somehow the cursed Light had not yet left him. “Shall I send for a medic?”

Sadamitsu laughed, the hand moving from his chest to his side, as he let out a long sigh of relief. “I apologize for worrying you so, I’m alright, more than alright even. I’m delighted, elated, my heart…” He stopped. “It swells just as much as yours does.”

The Exarch brought a hand up, covering his open mouth. “You musn’t concern yourself with me….just the idle thoughts of an old man is all.”

He shook his head. “I mean it, truly. I have shared just a fraction of my journey with you, but if I could share the rest of it…if we could regale each other with our tales, yours of Norvrandt, mine of my life in the Source…there is so much I wish to tell you…” The words spilled out again, his tongue opening the floodgates, his heart in his throat.

“You flatter me. I know not what to say.” The Exarch reached out, tears dotting the corner of his eyes. “But if you would have me, I could think of nothing better.”

Sadamitsu took his hand, holding it before bringing it to his cheek, earning a gasp from the other. The crystal was hard, cold, but it slowly warmed itself against his skin. He had daydreamed of doing this for quite a while, but he figured it was all that it would remain, just a dream.

The other spoke, his voice wavering. “I am…beside myself.” Sadamitsu looked into his eyes, now filling to the brim with tears. He blinked and a few drops descended. He now rested on his haunches, the scepter clanking against the floor. He moved from his seat to the floor, the Exarch smiling and making room, not once letting go. “To think, the Warrior of both Light and Darkness desires my company…”

Sadamitsu moved a free hand to the other’s cheek, as the crystal hand fell away. He brushed away the tears, both now smiling at one another. “I desire nothing more, G'raha Tia.”

G'raha tried his best to stifle the sobs, as if Sadamitsu’s words were a key that opened his heart and laid it bare. They shared an embrace, his smaller arms wrapping around the other’s waist. Sadamitsu held onto him tightly, feeling the other’s chest rise and fall with each sob. He rubbed the other’s back, feeling bad for bringing him to tears.

He pulled back, wiping the tears from his eyes, avoiding his gaze, still embarrassed. “Apologies, ‘tis been quite a while…”

It was Sadamitsu’s turn to cry now. “I should apologize, I didn’t mean to cause you discomfort. It has just been,” He paused, coughing gently, trying not to sob himself. “An arduous journey, and I thought I wouldn’t have the chance to express myself as you have.”

He couldn’t answer with words, afraid he would lose composure again, nodding instead. He never thought in his wildest dreams, that he would share an embrace with the famed Hero, let alone share one another’s hearts, yet there they remained, comfortable and complete with each other.


End file.
